


Girl crush

by trick_capsule



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trick_capsule/pseuds/trick_capsule
Summary: There was a crush between girls, but it vanished.子世代性转子世代性转子世代性转





	Girl crush

Harriet在床上重重地哀叹了一声。她不想起床，但她和Herman约了今天见面，这意味着她必须马上把自己从床垫上撕下来。Herman早就想签她了，但她之前一直没有给出一个明确的说法。不是说她没有给自己的好朋友当试验品的牺牲精神，她的确非常喜欢音乐，也有一把好嗓子，但她从未想过要成为一个明星、录唱片、开演唱会什么的。她很满足于跟着她在音乐学院的院长的介绍的一个老朋友后面给一些影片制作音乐的工作，那并不十分轻松，但她乐在其中。而且她女朋友已经够有名了，她们不需要两个名人。  
她女朋友叫Dracy Malfoy，不是重名，就是那个金发蓝眼、身材火辣、二十岁之前就被金棕榈提名影后的年轻演员。托她显赫的声名的福，她们租下了一套高级公寓，以避开媒体的耳目。公寓的主卧外有一个宽敞的阳台，可以尽享摄政河的雅致风光。但确切来讲，那是她的前女友，她们两个月前分手了，那也是她最终决定接受Herman提议的契机。  
她冲了个澡，换上了平常不怎么穿的巴宝莉格纹衬衣和一条修身长裤，那是以前Dracy坚持要给她买的。她没什么适合半正式场合的衣服，除了参加面试用的正装，她的衣柜里都是T恤、卫衣和李维斯。换在两个月前，她肯定会睹物思人感叹一番，说不定还会哭鼻子，但她现在很平静，这几乎有点吓到她自己了。当她还处在刚分手、情绪极不稳定的时期她就给Herman打了电话说想要签约，但Herman让她再想想。Herman很聪明，在学校里时就这样，尽管Harriet没告诉他分手的事，他也猜了个七七八八。他安静地听Harriet在电话里吸着鼻子断断续续地把事情讲完，柔声安慰了一番，对她说：  
“我不想说‘我早就说过’这种话，我猜你自己应该也早就想到过会有这样的结果，但还是抱有着侥幸希望。无论怎样，我都希望你快点好起来，但签约不是一件小事，不适合你现在拿来赌气（“我没有赌气！”），我不希望你因此后悔。如果你真的想这么做，过段时间我们再商量。我下午来看你，你希望Rosie也来吗？”  
一周前她又打给了Herman，他们在国王十字车站对面的咖啡厅谈了一下午，约定了今天和公司的人见面。老实说，Harriet现在已经开始后悔了，她真的不是早起的那种类型。她有点想吐，完全没有吃早餐的欲望，但她还是接过了Herman递给她的三明治和咖啡。  
“我以为你知道我更喜欢红茶。”  
“哦，闭嘴吧，小姐。”  
会议进展得比她想象中顺利，Herman显然是做好了充足的准备，他完美地向执行官们推销了Harriet，他甚至还带上了Harrie高中在体育课时在公共卫生间录的demo，虽然十分lo-fi，但一个头发盘得一丝不苟的上了年纪的女人和一个带着格纹领结的年轻男人表现出了极大的兴趣。  
当提到Harriet参与的电影音乐制作时，他们对面那些西装革履的人之前的表现的确只能说是“感兴趣”而已。  
“我的天啊，你居然在跟着Severus Snape做事！他害我们等了这么久才盼来第二个Natalie Imbruglia！”  
合约当天就拟好签订了。拿着塑料文件夹里那张薄薄的纸，Harriet往回走的一路上都有种不真实的、仿佛踩在云端的感觉。


End file.
